Cowards Die Many Times/dialogues
De Santa: John Marston! Good news! Good news! The Coronel himself wants to speak to you! Come. (They find Allende is fondling a woman on a patio bench) Allende: Un besito! Besito! Don't be so conventional! Look at that ass... magnificent! I'll save her for later or I'll kill her and all her family. They're probably rebels anyway. Anyways it is good to see you, amigo. Good to see you. You know, you are a rare find. A gringo who is also a friend of our country. Bienvenido. We welcome you. Marston: Okay. Allende: Relax, relax. I have some wonderful news for you! Quite wonderful in fact... You know the men you hunt? They have been captured in Chuparosa. I want you and De Santa to ride out there and then you can take possession of them. It is my gift to you. For all your help, señor. Although part of me wishes, that you would remain here and enjoy more of our hospitality. Marston: Thank you. If it's all the same, I'd like to collect the men. I have a wife and son at home whom I miss. Allende: Don't we all, amigo, don't we all? De Santa, I want you to take care of Señor Marston. Vámanos, cabrón! Go! Adelante! (to previous girl) Mi amor! Mi amor! De Santa: Follow me! A wagon has already been prepared. (They board the wagon and set off for Chuparosa) De Santa: This is very good news, my friend! Didn't I say the Colonel would find these men for you? Marston: For your sake, you'd best be tellin' the truth! De Santa: You have my word. Marston: After that trick you pulled on me with the munitions train, I ain't sure that means very much! De Santa: You have Espinoza to blame for that! Come now, John, after everything we been through, I think we can trust each other, don't you? Marston: How did you find them? De Santa: They were captured just outside Chuparosa! Every rat must come out of his hole eventually. They are being held in the church! A chance for them to contemplate heaven, before you send them to hell. We have the area surrounded. Oh cheer up, John! This is what you came for. You are so tense all the time. Come, let's have some fun! A little competition with my soldiers to see who is the best shot. What do you say? Marston: Anything's better than talking to you. De Santa: Excellente! Ok, each man gets five shots at the local wildlife. Whoever kills the most, I will give 25 dollars. Carlitos, múestrale cómo se hace! Soldier: Con mucho gusto! Vamos, gringo! De Santa: You never did tell me why you are hunting these outlaws. Marston: I guess it beats getting a real job. De Santa: You know, if you were less secretive, people might be more inclined to trust you. Marston: Are you married? Or do you rape young girls like your Colonel? De Santa: No, I could never touch a woman like that! It is not my way! But, for them, it is an honor to please their leader. Marston: My wife and child have been taken from me. That's why I have to find these men. Vincente: I can sympathize with you, Señor Marston. I am married to my country and these rebel traitors, they are trying to take it from me. No, I never took a wife. A woman can be a powerful force. Like my mother. Or a destructive force. Like my mother. I find it better to avoid them. Too many strong men become weak by giving in to temptations of the flesh. Are you ready for another? Vas tú, Canizales! Soldier: Now you will see, gringo! De Santa: So this means your time in Mexico is coming to an end? Marston: I hope so. De Santa: You know, I will be sad to see you leave. Marston: No you won't. De Santa: You have helped many people. I am just glad Colonel Allende was able to offer you this gift in return. From one brave man to another. Marston: Does your brave Colonel ever leave his villa? I haven't seen him anywhere near a fight yet. De Santa: He is the military commander, but he also governs the province. He must be protected, kept out of harm's way. Marston: Abraham Reyes, the rebel leader, I hear he rides with his men. De Santa: And how would you know that? Reyes is a coward, blinded by love for himself. All he does is write poems and songs about winning battles he never fought in. Should we have one more? Molinas, te toca a ti! Soldier: I can shoot the wings off a fly, señor! De Santa: See, isn't this fun? Don't you feel more relaxed? Marston: Sure, whatever you say. De Santa: You will when you have Williamson and Escuella. Marston: I'll believe it when I see it. De Santa: My men have them completely surrounded. There is nothing to worry about, I promise. Marston: Like the 20,000 pesos you promised, when you sent me on a suicide mission with Espinoza? De Santa: Yes, it has been a busy time for you in Mexico. Marston: What do you mean? De Santa: I mean, you have built quite a reputation for yourself. Marston: Just followin' orders, Captain. De Santa: So many stories of your brave exploits. Your actions will not be forgotten, compadre. (They ride in silence and reach Chuparosa) De Santa: Here we are. Go, my friend! They're in the church. Do not worry. I'm right behind you. Marston: Very reassuring. De Santa: This is it! The moment of truth! Marston: Why are they in the church? De Santa: It is as good a place, as any, to judge a man, wouldn't you say? Marston: Are they armed? De Santa: No, they are prisoners. Take a deep breath. Calm yourself, it will be like lambs to the slaughter. (Marston goes in the church) De Santa: Mr. Marston. Gracias, for your service to this land! (laughs) (A soldier rifle-butts him into unconsciousness. He regains consciousness when his head is dunked in a horse trough) De Santa: Levánten esta pieza de mierda, levántenlo! Marston. Hey! Marston. You have betrayed this land enough. I hope you have a clear conscience, 'cause you are about to meet God. (Reyes kills Marston's soon-to-be killer) Abraham: My brother! They will kill you if you don't get your ropes off! Over here, I will free you! (Reyes cuts his restraints) Abraham: It is lucky for you, I arrived when I did. Marston: I guess we're even then. (John kills several army soldiers and then confronts Espinoza inside the Chuparosa Town Hall) Espinoza: I always knew you were a traitor! Marston: Shut up, Captain! Now you're gonna get that glorious death you always wanted! (John kills Espinoza. Later, Reyes gathers his rebels in town) Abraham: My brothers! Today, we have proven that the days of this evil regime are numbered. Soon, we shall be free! Living together in a noble republic, justly ruled by fine men. But, but, but... El trabajo, the job, is not done... our struggle is not over! We will fight on, day and night... until local tyrants like Allende are no more... and him and all his dogs are brought to the sword! We shall be free. This time things shall be different for every man and woman in this land. And, and one day, and one day soon, Allende will know justice! My brothers, fight on! In our hearts, we are all free. Let us make it so. Viva la revolución! Viva México! Crowd: México! México! Category:Dialogues